l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kishenku
Kishenku was the leader of the order of Tsuno, one of the eight orders of the Kitsu. Fortunes & Winds, p. 92 Jigoku invasion Jigoku took act in its attempt to control Ningen-do and sent oni and began to wage war upon Ningen-do. Succumbed to rage and hatred Kishenku attacked the City of Night governed by Soli Xiaomin, an elder Kitsu mystic. Kishenku got control of a powerful nemuranai, a crystal focus and used the crystal to incinerate most of the twisted invaders from Jigoku, but he lost control of the crystal and a wave of energy ripped through the City of Night, killing its inhabitants and turning the city itself into a strange purple crystal. The shockwaves rippled across the world, bringing death and ruin to all the cities of the Five Races. Enemies of the Empire, pp. 175-176 The Kenku had installed safeguards against the ambitious, and when Kishenfeu attempted to reshape the world, those safeguards had taken effect. It marked the end of the Alliance of the Five Races. The Zokujin called this day Shokajin Rekna, Creatures of Rokugan, p. 85 the Day of Broken Thunder. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 280 Exiled Izumo, leader of the Kitsu and of the order of Soli hunted the traitors, sending them to be locked away in the spirit Realm of Slaughter, Toshigoku. The violent nature of the bloody new world seep into the kitsu renegades. Their bodies became bent and twisted. Smooth shells replaced soft fur. Curving steel horns replaced majestic manes. There they became the Tsuno the Rokugani knew in the 12th century. The Last Rememberer, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Children Kishenku had a son, Tsuno Nintai, who prepared the Tsuno revenge. Complications, by Rich Wulf Resurrection His son had forged an alliance with Daigotsu and the Shadowlands, so the Tsuno learned to travel between the Spirit Realms and returned to Ningen-do. The Tsuno attacked the Lion Clan, who had slain the Kitsu race hundred of years ago. While causing destruction throughout Rokugan, Nintai sought the City of Night. In the Unicorn Clan's lands he discovered the crystal city, but it had been enchanted in such a way that the Tsuno were barred access. Through the manipulation of Moto Vordu, a shugenja excavating the city, Nintai had his father's remains returned to him and resurrected him with the magic of the Soultwisters. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 42 Naseru's Interference Vordu had been driven insane by his discoveries and had a sinister purpose, to unlock a powerful nemuranai: a sphere made of crystal. The sphere was constructed by Izumo, an ancient Kitsu from the order of Soli. Only those of Izumo's line were able to open the sphere. Vordu believed one of the Four Winds, Hantei Naseru, would be able to open the sphere, as a descendant of the original Kitsu through his Akodo lineage. The plan was foiled by Bayushi Sunetra, Naseru, Seppun Isei, Shinjo Shono and Yotsu Irie. Naseru's will was strong enough to realize that he could destroy the world with the sphere, and decided to destroy the device although he first used it to kill all Tsuno in the city. Death Kishenku was slain and his body immolated. With his father's soul forever lost to Meido, Nintai vowed vengeance against the son of Toturi. Category:Jigoku Category:Kitsu Category:Tsuno Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands